


When Did You Learn To Use A Lasso

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lasso, M/M, Playing Tag, Tag, grown men acting like five year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky play "tag". Steve knows how to use a lasso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Learn To Use A Lasso

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot fic that was tumblr prompted. If you want to, find me on tumblr at: loki-silver-tongued-god
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

Bucky has been staying with the Avengers in their tower ever since Steve found him four months after the D.C. incident. He's been staying there for six months now, and he is finally himself; not the old Bucky from before the fall, and not the winter soldier, but a new man that is a mix of the two. One aspect of his life that has not changed is his love of his best friend, Steve Rogers. They have slowly been rekindling their relationship - Steve did not want to rush Bucky and force him into anything he didn't want. They have kissed and given each other blow jobs and hand jobs, but sex has been new to their relationship since they've both woken up. They've only ever had it four times since. However, either one would give it up as long as it meant they had the other.

The part of their relationship that the Avengers did not see coming was how they act like five year olds around each other. The banter and quip at one another, and also their fellow teammates. The Avengers have never seen Steve laugh or smile as much as when he's with Bucky acting like the children they are. One of their favorite games to play around the tower is tag. They can sometimes rope the others in to playing as well, but the tower is mostly empty today when they decide to play.

Bucky comes rushing into the main lounge area on the top floor, with Steve only steps behind him. In a last ditch effort to make the play, Steve dives and barely gets his hand on Bucky's leg. As soon as there is contact, Steve yells tag, you're it" and makes his best effort to jump up and run away in time to dodge Bucky's advance.

Bucky is slightly quicker than Steve and manages to tag his best friend back as he jumps over him to run to their bedroom while yelling "tag, you're it, punk"!

Steve swiftly follows, but stops in the hallway closet and grabs the rope inside. As soon as he's finished tying it, he creeps into his and Bucky's room, the rope in his hand behind his back. Steve looks around into the dark room, attempting to spot Bucky, but is having no luck. As a joke, Steve announces "Marco", hoping Bucky would reply by saying pollo, but he doesn't. The soldier is quietly making his way out of the closet to Steve's left as the blonde moves further into the room. Thank God for mirrors, because Bucky's metal arm reflects off of it, cueing Steve into his location. Before Bucky can sprint out of the room, Steve lassos him with rope.

Bucky, with eyes blown wide in surprise, manages to ask "when the fuck did you learn to lasso, Steve?"

Chuckling, Steve pulls the now lassoed Bucky closer to him, giving the dark haired assassin to other choice but to move along with the pull. "I had to learn for a mission. I got to play cowboy on it" he says, smiling freely and triumphantly. Steve's face turns from carefree and happy to a much darker, sneakier look of mischief. "I've learned to do other things with rope" he states as he finally pulls Bucky all the way to him. Steve slowly undoes the rope around his friend, and carefully walks Bucky back up against the wall. Leaning in so they're only inches apart, Steve whispers in Bucky's ear "I want to tie you up with this rope and fuck you until you're crying from pleasure". He can feel the shiver run down Bucky's body, waiting in anticipation for what will follow.

Bucky's eyes are dark with lust, whispering "yes" to Steve. He moves his head to the side to allow Steve to continue kissing his jaw and neck the way he loves it. Bucky barely registers that they are moving towards the bed - he's too wrapped up in the moment to notice anything right now. His mind is solely focused on Steve's lips on his throat and the rope in his hands. In that moment, Bucky thanks whatever god is out there that the tower is empty, because he doesn't want anyone to hear what happens next.


End file.
